


爱你不过爱死亡

by hsoagvaksgaoajbs



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsoagvaksgaoajbs/pseuds/hsoagvaksgaoajbs
Kudos: 2





	爱你不过爱死亡

展正希电话打过来的时候，莫关山嘴里还含着贺天的东西，他跪在沙发上，头低下去运动。

铃声响了四五段贺天才慢吞吞的接起来，放到耳边，空出来的手弯曲去摸莫关山脸颊上面的软肉，感受那上面被他顶出来的细小弧度。

“展正希他们在奶茶店，等会过来。你渴了吧，喝点什么。”贺天勾起嘴角，笑的色情。他拿眼神打量莫关山的动作，看他碎发黏在耳侧，睫毛垂下去，肩胛骨并好，突兀的有些乖巧。

莫关山自是没时间理他，他正在别的地方较劲。就算他再不解情爱也总是懂得贺天这句话里的调戏意味，一时间羞愤的想骂街，又很快反应过来贺天的宝贝还在他嘴里，当下压低舌根，以一种报复性的姿态为贺天做了几个深喉。痛感和快感都掌握在手里，莫关山自信能让贺天不再游刃有余，在各种方面。

电话这边贺天发出一个原因不明的哼声，随口撂下一句你看着办，便转身陷入欲海。

贺天的裤子只是半脱褪在大腿处，他给自己调整一下坐姿，弯腰吻到莫关山的后背，舔舐几下，印出一个红色痕迹来。莫关山抬起头来，舌尖扫过柱身，末了还舔一口顶端溢出来的粘液。贺天看着，默默收紧手指，恍然有种餍足感。

他从挂在沙发扶手上的夹克掏出盒烟，抽出两只来。贺天摸上莫关山的手往他身下放，他一边拉着莫关山上下摩擦，一边塞一只烟进他嘴里，抓到打火机，他先给自己点上，着起来才去够莫关山的。

这些年贺天对莫关山有些越陷越深的倾向，他对莫关山有着一种近乎性瘾的执着，必要的时候抽支烟有助于缓解他磅礴的快感来源。

他们从不这样点烟，莫关山又很少吸烟，所以他只能愣着着看贺天靠过来，两只烟头碰在一起许久也没着起来。贺天眼睛紧抓着他，过了几秒，他把烟从嘴里拿出来，但固定在那个位置上。

“宝贝，”贺天的嗓子有点哑，莫关山有些庆幸他没叫自己名字，不然下一秒准勾的大家一起发情。贺天朝他眨眨眼，说，“你得吸一下才能着起来。”

莫关山的脸瞬间烧起来，原因在于他第一次给贺天口的时候也听到过差不多一样的话。

他们俩当年谈恋爱没敢闹的人尽皆知，贺天无所谓，可惜莫关山脸皮薄，他一早就知道自己不算是个合格的A，不知道是基因还是心理问题，他并不喜欢做上位者的感觉。高中生大多情窦初开，也都一一接连进入发情期，有挺多O看上他的脸，他的身材，费尽心思投怀送抱，反观莫关山却是一概不理，往开了说，他自己知道对O根本没兴趣，如果真被骗上床落得一个硬不起来的名头就不好收场了。

莫关山陪贺天吸完一只烟，手指都酸了，他一撩刘海，又俯身下去。

其实莫关山乐得给贺天口交，他颇为享受欲望攀上顶端时贺天眯起来的双眼，和他滚烫的体温。贺天汗湿的五指插进莫关山发间，用于把人囚在身前。贺天手不安分的乱动，捏他耳垂，摸他睫毛，丝毫不停歇。

从前做爱只包括前戏，莫关山到底未经人事，贺天也没从和A搞过，两人躺在床上面面相觑，根本不知道该干些什么。等开过几次房后情况好转，莫关山开始学会帮他做手活，玩嗨了他也拽开莫关山的脚踝，并好大腿在里面蹭。下半身得不到慰藉，贺天就亲他，向来吻的凶狠，莫关山自然也不需要被怜惜对待，导致两个人每每开房都要搞到回家需要往嘴上抹药膏的程度。

但对于常看贺天在他面前喊他名字给自己打出来这件事情，莫关山是心怀愧疚的。当他有一天终于下定决心给贺天口之后，真正见识到了以前从没见过的光景。

莫关山卷着舌头在顶端打了个圈，再次含进去时听见贺天低沉的喘息，他看见贺天缩紧的手指，心里开心的像只吃饱了的猫咪。莫关山其实喜欢主导一场性事的感觉，他乐于看贺天高潮时候的脸，喜爱他忍不住出声的低吼。而对上莫关山，贺天也是愿意让出主导权五五分的。

等到了顶点，贺天把莫关山拉起来接吻，他不乐意往莫关山脸上射，凡事要保持对等的关系才好继续进行。

莫关山被他圈着腰坐在身上，贺天尝到嘴里自己精液的味道，咬的更狠了些。他舌头勾到莫关山的，拿牙齿摩擦他双颊内侧的软肉，摩出血来，把莫关山搞得痛了，也发起疯不管不顾，吻到最后他又靠回沙发垫上，一双眼紧紧抓着莫关山泛红的脸和他嘴角依旧在往下滴的血珠。

贺天从下往上看，仿佛站在山间，远处层层叠叠一片灯火，从左到右像是要燃到天边，橘红色的，暖的，滚烫的。他在高处站久了，自明白高处不胜寒这个道理。莫关山歇够了又凑过来咬他，烟火人间，哪怕是仙人，在琼楼里呆久了，见此番景色也是要动凡心的，更何况，贺天想，他只是一介凡夫俗子，哪逃得掉。

贺天挤一手润滑液往莫关山屁股里摸。其实这只润滑液的来源说起来很是丢人，当年他们俩在聚会上拼酒，等跌跌撞撞开了房才发现两人被酒精熏的头脑都不甚清晰，情到浓处没人拦得住，于是半夜两点半，贺天裹一件羽绒服，顶着一身被动发情的信息素，跑到楼下一家二十四小时便利店买生计用品。结账时售货员接连往他下身不加掩饰的看了好几眼，大概率是在思考做爱需要润滑液的A得有多大。

贺天常恍惚有死亡的错觉。半夜从噩梦里面惊醒，看四周一片漆黑时有，安眠药吃多了醒不过来的时候有，和莫关山做爱的时候也有。

此时的莫关山像一碗热红酒，贺天埋头进他脖颈，含着他喉结舔咬。

贺天一只手架着莫关山的腿，另一只帮他做扩张。浸了酒的苹果雪梨被泡的软烂，其中少了辛辣刺鼻的酒精味儿，只留一丝微醺和无尽的甜软。贺天拿手指去探索，雪梨的内芯被挖开，沾满汁水，滴答滴答往下掉。

酌一口暖洋洋的酒液，贺天捧起莫关山的脸，呼吸交融，贺天的嗓音仿佛被浸泡过的樱桃，此刻，他承认了他的爱情。

莫关山推推他，撑着沙发在贺天身侧跪好，他仰起头，脊背挺的很直，骄傲的像一只叼着猎物的豹子。贺天看着他笑，把这份骄傲捧在手心，连带着一颗心一起往下坠，坠到深渊底下，一去不复返。

“怎么了莫仔，”贺天哑着被情欲熏染的嗓子，说话时带到嘴角裂开的伤口，问莫关山，“你今天要自己来吗？”

莫关山不说话也不看他，抓住贺天的性器撑起身。贺天伸出手去捏他下巴，又讲，“等会可还有人要来呢。”

莫关山浑身赤裸，终于抬起眼，他闻见贺天的味道，大西洋的海盐，心里有些东西如野草一般疯长。

“贺天，”莫关山缓慢沉下腰往下坐，话间带着贪恋的意味，命令道，“你把嘴给老子闭好。”

贺天享受着莫关山身体的全部重量，他们亲密无间的融合，欲望如同凶猛的野兽，途经之地，片甲不留。快感会掩盖大部分悲伤，贺天把着莫关山的腰，想自己大概不会再惧怕任何事情，死亡和新生的滋味，他都在莫关山身上体验过不知道多少次了。


End file.
